Zbliżający się terror! Złowrogi wpływ Królowej Ciemności
Zbliżający się terror! Złowrogi wpływ Królowej Ciemności (jap. 動き出した恐怖！闇の女王の魔手 Ugokidashita kyōfu! Yami no joō no mashu) – 34 (161) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 27 stycznia 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Królowa Nehellenia jest zła. Zmęczyła ją już bezużyteczność Zirconii i postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Zamierza wyjść ze swego lustrzanego więzienia. Powoli nawet jej się to zaczyna udawać, jednak ledwie jej ręce przenikają taflę szkła, pada na nią promień słoneczny i dotkliwie parzy. Wściekła królowa ciemności postanawia zatem, że musi najpierw pokryć cały świat swoją mroczną pajęczyną, by w ten sposób umożliwić swoje nadejście i ułatwić Zirconii poszukiwanie złotego lustra. Zmiana sceny. Chibiusa przygotowuje się do maratonu. Stawka jest wysoka, gdyż w zamian za zwycięstwo ma zagwarantowaną przez Usagi pełną swobodę. Podczas gdy udaje się na miejsce startu, możemy zauważyć pojawiające się nad miastem kolejne nici niezwykłej pajęczyny... Zaczyna się bieg. Przyjaciółki po obejrzeniu startu wybierają się na metę, by zobaczyć wynik zawodów. Po drodze jednak zmieniają zdanie i udają się do salonu gier motywując swoją decyzję faktem, że na mecie czeka już Mamoru. Po drodze Ami nie zauważa pajęczej nici, jaka zaplątuje się jej we włosach. Tymczasem Chibiusa wygrywa maraton, na co patrzą zachwycony Mamoru i towarzysząca mu Diana. Razem z dziewczynką idą poszukać reszty dziewczyn, jednak chłopak nieopatrznie przerywa jedną z pajęczych nici i nieoczekiwanie czuje silny ból w klatce piersiowej. W tym samym czasie nieświadome niczego dziewczyny w najlepsze bawią się w salonie. Wtedy też Usagi zauważa siwe pasmo we włosach Ami. Okazuje się, że jest to zerwana wcześniej pajęczyna. Dziewczęta zauważają, że w okolicy pojawia się ich coraz więcej. Po wyjściu z budynku stwierdzają również, że zrobiło się nagle jakby mroczniej... W końcu docierają do Mamoru i Chibiusy. Ta druga strofuje dziewczyny za spóźnienie, a Mamoru znowu wpada na pajęczynę i kuli się z bólu. Dodatkowo robi się coraz ciemniej, a Ami postanawia wziąć kawałek pajęczyny do analizy. Później już w swoim domu Chibiusa odkrywa, że pajęczyna pokryła całe miasto i robi się coraz ciemniej. Wtedy pojawia się pegaz i wyjaśnia Chibiusie, że są to pierwsze oznaki ataku Martwego Księżyca. Stwierdza także, że musi teraz opuścić Chibiusę, by znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie kontrolować Złoty Kryształ, a tym samym będzie mógł uratować zarówno Ziemię jak i Eluzjon. Jednak zalewająca się łzami Chibiusa nie chce wypuścić ukochanego. Wtedy też pegaz chyba zdaje sobie sprawę z uczucia, jakim darzy go Chibiusa. Zaraz po wydarzeniach w domu Usagi obserwujemy, jak drużyna wojowniczek po odkryciu sprawcy mroku szuka źródła energii. Po ustaleniu, że jest nią namiot cyrkowy, natychmiast tam idą. Widzą też Kwartet Amazonek przy pracy... Po odkryciu, że to właśnie nowo poznane dziewczyny są ich śmiertelnymi wrogami, porzucają konspirację i same się przemieniają. Stają do walki, która im jednak nie idzie i w końcu zostają schwytane w zasadzkę PallaPalli. W chwili, gdy ma rozerwać wojowniczki na strzępy, pojawia się Tuxedo Mask i w ten sposób ratuje im życie. Nie następuje jednak dalsza walka, gdyż Kwartet zostaje wezwany przez Zirconię do namiotu. W chwilę potem dochodzi do nieoczekiwanego zaćmienia słońca. Wojowniczki chcą ruszyć do dalszej walki, ale wtedy pojawia się przed nimi pegaz i prosi, by na razie się wstrzymały. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Helios/Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Unazuki Furuhata – Miyako Endō * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori Galeria Zapowiedź odc161.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep161 1.jpg Ep161 2.jpg Ep161 3.jpg Ep161 4.jpg Ep161 5.jpg Ep161 6.jpg Ep161 7.jpg Ep161 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Tajemnicza pajęczyna. en:Coming Terror! The Dark Queen's Evil Approach de:Gefährliche Dunkelheit Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii